


Whats In a Name?

by babbleabble



Series: Spoons Verse [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbleabble/pseuds/babbleabble
Summary: Vash is terrible at names.





	Whats In a Name?

“Spoons.” Vash said, with a perfectly straight face, if he said so himself. There was a beat of silence, even the newly born plant in his arms seemed to cease its wailing to judge him for the choice of name.

“I think its wonderful, Mr.Vash!” Milly smiled and clapped her hands together, and he bit his lip to hide a smile. Good old Milly. Meryl stared at him before turning on her heel, and marching off back towards the town center. Wolfwood crushed his cigaret beneath his foot before approaching him slowly. 

Menacingly. 

Vash took a step back, but it was too late, Wolfwood snatched Spoons out of his arms before turning around to follow Meryl back towards town.

“NO SPOONS!” 

“You have lost all child privileges, needlenogin.”

"SPOOOONS"


End file.
